Memories
by WritingWithLibby
Summary: On their wedding day, Jade never shows up. A brief display of the years after that day. / Horrible summary, I know. / Rated T for angst and alcoholism.


**Author's Note: Wow I'm sorry for not posting for a few weeks! School got really busy and then I had trouble logging back into this account but now I'm here! This story was written a few weeks ago and I'm pretty proud of it. -Libby**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

Everyone warned him about her.

They said that she would take his heart and then go, leaving him broken hearted.

They were right.

During those eight years that they were dating, he would deny the rumors that they were breaking up or broken up.

But, on their wedding day, exactly three thousand days after they day they first started dating, she didn't show up. No one knew where she was.

In the traditional fashion, Beck was positioned at the alter, waiting for his soon-to-be bride to walk into the aisle. Except she never showed up. He just kept waiting and waiting. At first there was silence, then disapproving mutters as one minute stretched into ten. He then walked off the stage just as Jade had walked out of his life.

In a state of shock, he left his car in the parking lot and walked the seven miles back to his and Jade's apartment. She wasn't at their apartment either. Her belongings were gone. All that she left was her ring necklace that matched his and a note, simply the letter J.

…

He was heartbroken, turning to alcohol to drown Jade from his heart. He ached with the memories of happier times. His brain was haunted during every waking and sleeping moment by Jade. The ghost of her kept him trapped in a repeated cycle of alcoholism.

The alcohol ruined his relationships. His friends stopped visiting, dreading the drunken Beck they would always find. He was the shame of his family, never again invited to the yearly reunions they would have. As far as his parents were concerned, they had no son. His once successful acting career became nonexistent. His brain was his bastille. The once popular Beck had become a shamed outcast, left to live and die on his own.

Until an old acquaintance found him again, and guided him.

His old high school acting teacher had followed the tabloids talked about him being ruined. It took him many months, but finally, Sikowitz had found Beck.

Just as he had taught Beck how to act in high school, he would now teach Beck how to live again.

The old teacher then told Beck a story of his best friend, who had also been driven down the path of destruction. He had done everything he could to try to fix his broken friend. But he never had the time to. His friend had wrecked his car and was found dead the next day by presumed driving while intoxicated.

Sikowitz offered Beck another chance, which was all Beck had needed. If he could sober up, he would be allowed to teach at Hollywood Arts, a position that would help Beck once again get the chance of roles and provide him with the money he would need to support him. The teacher would pay for his costs in rehabilitation and any other expenses Beck would have. Every bill would be payed, every debt filled.

All Beck had to do was try.

…

She had been in New York, starring in Broadway plays all over the populous city. She was famous, a name recognized all around the United States and Canada.

And then, she was pregnant.

A one night stand, an attempt to forget Beck, would turn into an eighteen year-long commitment.

After her child was born, she worked odd jobs. They lived in crappy apartments in bad parts of town, doing everything she could to single handedly raise her daughter.

She continued to barely survive for three years before being contacted by an old friend.

They met up and talked, reminiscing on her story of the last few years after Beck.

He offered her a job, teaching at Hollywood Arts. Every expense would be paid, he would rent her an apartment, and pay for the daycare for her daughter.

She accepted, of course. It was just the break she had been looking for.

And so, she traveled to LA.

…

He was in and out of rehab for years, but eventually he turned his life around.

The next day, he would start a new career as a teacher, a mentor. A brand new, better chapter of his life would begin.

Until he saw her.

…

According to Sikowitz, there would be a new teacher at Hollywood Arts. He described him as a nice kid that was turning his life around. She was just happy that she wouldn't be the newest teacher anymore.

She certainly wasn't expecting the teacher to be one she knew.

Especially not him.

…

He had been on a tour through the school with Sikowitz, although he probably could walk around the school blindfolded without a problem. The classrooms had been the same, and very quickly they were nearing their final room, the one Sikowitz was 'most proud of'.

As soon as he walked in, his heart broke into two.

Jade West was standing on the stage.

They made eye contact.

And Beck walked away.

…

The eyes connected, just as they had done many, many times.

And then he walked away.

Sikowitz was left standing, dumbfounded, with Jade's students looking around confused, as she walked out of the classroom.

…

They may have been in each other's troubled past, but they would never be in each other's future.

 **Bastille: A prison (named after a prison from France)**


End file.
